A Night's Work
by Seannieboy-baboy
Summary: D is recruted to vanquish the vampire that has overrun the town of Durqishach. The Vampire has killed again.
1. Prologue

A Night's Work  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the VHD series. Do not sue me...  
  
Prologue  
  
The night grew colder and colder, it was a wonder why it wasn't snowing at all. The shades of color have all gone from the sky none but the stars remained. Even the moon was out of sight. It was deafeningly silent in the Plaza of the town of Durquishach. Not a soul could be seen roaming the streets. The taverns and shops of the Plaza were closed, windows locked and barred. The church doors were sealed shut. It brought new meaning to the phrase "silent as the grave". Soon the silence was broken, a heavy gallop rose through the streets. From the far side of town a dark carriage rushed through the streets, the leaves and dust rising up from its wake to meet the cold air. Upon reaching the Plaza the carriage screeched to a halt. The driver of the carriage relaxed his arms and jumped off his seat on to the cobble floor of the Plaza. He wore a brown coat and a fedora, his hands wrapped in leather gloves. He walked to the door of the carriage, as he reached for the handle... "You!" A voice cried from behind him He slowly turned his head, the man that had yelled was jogging towards him with an intimidating rifle in his hands his finger at the trigger. "What business do you have in this township?" The rifle bearing man inquired, his bearded face streaked with fear, His gray hair flickering in the suddenly windy night. The door of the carriage flung open, the bearded man brought his rifle up to his shoulder, aiming at the void inside the carriage. "Sheriff," A voice from inside the carriage spoke the words in a sweet yet strong voice. "Huh?" the Sheriff cocked an eyebrow. "I hear you are in need of a new Governor..." The voice from inside the carriage belonged to a tall pale man, cloaked in black. His white hair was long till his rear, held in braids behind his back. "News travels fast." The sheriff replied. "Yes it does. I would like to apply for the task." The white haired man said. The Sheriff lowered his weapon. "What in the hell makes you think we're going to allow you to govern this town?" The sheriff started walking towards them. The man driving the carriage had begun bringing down the baggage from behind the carriage. "Because I was appointed." The man said sternly "My name is Alexander de Bravious." He pulled a sealed sheaf from his cloak and handed it to the Sheriff. The Sheriff took it from Alexander and broke it open. He scoffed. "From the head of state? Hah! I didn't even know we still had one!" "Apparently we do, and he has assigned me to govern this town." Alexander replied. The Sheriff scratched his head. "Well if the "president" says so, fine by me. It's everybody else you'll have to convince." "That is of little concern to me." Alexander said "Your name sheriff?" "Abraham Relish" "I'd like to grace my lodging now Mr. Relish." "Give us time to fix it up..." "No, Ill do that myself. And I have Brahm to help me" Alexander gestured to the carriage's driver. Brahm was busy bringing down a huge cloth covered box nearly 7 feet long, 2 feet across from above the carriage. The box looked heavy but Brahm carried it with ease over his shoulder. Abraham ran his hand over his rough, gray locks. Other men started coming out of their homes, probing around their new visitor. "People stay inside! It still isn't safe! Go!" Abraham yelled as he led Alexander to his new home.  
  
They had just finished unloading the carriage's contents into the new home when the sky began to show traces of purple. The sun began to rise. "You may leave now, Mr. Relish. I shall call on you this evening to announce to the town my coming. Till then, not a word..." Alexander told Abraham, his voice deep and clear such a beautiful romantic voice. As the sunlight touched the steeple of the old church, the doors of the new governor's home closed. 


	2. Chapter One: A Dark Romance

A Night's Work  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the VHD series. Do not sue me...  
  
Chapter One: A Dark Romance  
  
The girl ran through the damp street, breathing deeply. Every breath she took was painful, the wind scraping at the dryness of her thought. She looked back. Out of the fine mist the silhouette of the beast appeared. The girl screamed. No one was there to hear her. Her legs burned with pain, nearly depleted of energy, only adrenaline pushing her forward. She was a beautiful girl with fair skin and long brown hair. Her eyes green and glowing, they were filled with fear. Dirt soiled her face and clothes... she could no longer even remember how she found her way outside that night. She checked behind her once again. The shadow was gone, yet she still kept running. Then she slid on thick mud and dove into the ground. She stood quickly and looked around. There was no one to be seen, no shadow in the mist, no breath in the air, no sound on the ground.  
  
"Good evening." She jumped at the sudden sound coming from behind her. She turned and there stood a tall dark figure. Her eyes grew large in fear the beauty seemed to drain from her face. "What do you want from me?" the girl asked, her voice was shaking tears began to form at the edge of her eyes. "For starters I would like to know your name." the figure said "Briana..." she started to cry... "Stop, you don't need to fear me. I will take care of you." The voice spoke in such a beautiful tone, so clear and deep and caring. Briana began to relax; her heart which was beating wildly began to slow down. The tall figure began to walk towards her, it reached out and embraced her beautiful yet fragile frame. She looked up at the figure, it was a beautiful face, yet prominently masculine. He had long white hair that fell around his shoulders. His body was so cold but as they embraced Briana felt relaxed, she felt warm inside, she felt... happy. She stared deeply into the man's face. "Come, Briana." The man spoke, "tell me how you feel..." she became dazed, mesmerized by the beauty of his voice. "I feel, warm, love..." she replied, she began to fall in love with this man's face. She was 18 years of age yet she has never felt anything like this, this much passion. She leaned towards his face, closing in for a kiss. The man arched down and met her lips into a soft gentle kiss. His lips were cold and pale but she did not notice, nor did she care. They stopped for air and kissed again, each one growing in passion. The man began to kiss the line of her jaw. She tipped her head, exposing the fair flesh of her neck. The man kissed her neck and ran his lips across it. Then he spoke, "You must leave now." "Why?" she asked. "I want to stay with you, you make me feel safe." she said. "You are so wrong, child." He answered. "No, I'm staying with you." Briana said, kissing the man's cheek. She could not think. Her mind, clouded by a dark shadow, seemed to want this man more. She pressed herself closer to him. "Very well..." the man said, as he placed his lips over her neck once again. He opened his mouth thinly bearing his teeth, white and smooth. His canines increased in length, sharper they became. Briana was in no way aware of this, romance had filled her thoughts and she became drunk with the feeling of false love. The man pressed his fangs into Briana's warm flesh. A shot of pain flushed through Briana's body as the man dug deeper into her neck, she did not know it but the fangs of the man had gone straight into her veins. A feeling of panic replaced that of romance. Fear once again reigned her head. The man, no, he was not a man she thought, had begun sipping at her throat. She could feel the blooding rushing out of her veins and into the things fangs with every sip. She tried to struggle but her body would not allow it. She was still wrapped in the beast's embrace. She tried to scream, nothing but air. Then it stopped. The warmth of her blood flowered over her neck as the thing released the grip of his fangs on her. She stared into its face; she spoke weakly, "Vampire...". She glanced at his eyes, and like rain washing away the dirt on the earth its eyes seemed to drain the fear from her, it replaced the fear with the blind passion that caused her to fall into this trap. "Yes," it said, "I am, and as a show of kindness I shall give you a choice... should I embrace you or feed on you?". Confusion pulled at both ends of Briana's mind. A part of her knew that to become 'one' was to live an endless life of passion and thirst. Either way she knew she would never see sunlight again. "I do not wish to be turned..." those were the last words that she spoke, darkness flooded her mind and heart and she felt no pain, and no light followed.  
  
The girl's body was found in the alleys deep in the town. She had been completely drained of blood, yet save for a small browning stain on her collar no blood was to be found. "It's killed again." Sheriff Relish said as he stood over the body, a small group of people had begun gathering around the corpse. "Everyone will board up their houses tonight, crucifixes at the ready." Relish announced as he left the scene for the town morgue to pick up. He mounted his bionic horse and trotted away.  
  
From the author: well, that's done! Hope it wasn't that lacking. don't worry D will come out soon enough. Comments and suggestions are welcome. You can also say I suck, that only wants me to do more. Hahaha! Review please! T.y! 


	3. Chapter Two: The Sheriff

A Night's Work

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the VHD series. Do not sue me…

Chapter Two: The Sheriff

Light shone in sheets as it passed through the blinds hanging on the window. Patterns splashed across the opposite wall. The air was dank and old, dust floated in the air. The hot humid air. The door of the room swung open and light invaded the sheriff's post.

"Any news yet?" Abraham Relish sat at his desk labeled Sheriff. One of his men stood at the door puffing a cigarette. "No, none at all…" the man began, "he hasn't stepped out of his quarters at all today…" The man walked in to the small office, papers and other objects cluttered the dust filmed floor. Abraham stood and met the man at the middle of the room.

"The girl has been buried, armed men are watching her grave, just incase." The man said,

"Call them off, the girl wont rise." Abraham replied. "Vampires bring their victims with them to be turned, they don't just leave them in the middle of an alley."

"Yes, sir." The man said as he began walking towards the door.

"Wait…" Abraham called him back. "you say that the Governor has yet to leave his quarters?"

"Yes, he spends most of the day inside. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just tell me when you see him out okay?" Abraham replied

The man nodded and left the building as Abraham sat back into his chair. The light slowly drained from the walls and yellow was replaced with a glum shade of purple.

Abraham Relish stepped out of the Sheriff's post and into the icy cold air. The mud and cobblestones on the street were slick with thin films of ice. You could smell the cold. Abraham walked down the steps and on to the street, a heavy cloak over his back and his rifle slung over his shoulder. Puffs of white smoke left his lips with every breath, his throat cold and his lips parched. As he walked the lonely streets of Durquishach, the moon slowly disappeared and a light drizzle came over the town. Abraham put his hands to his back and flipped his hood forward.

The thick leather hood set itself on his head and limited his vision as it fell over the sides of his face. Yet before the hood blinded the corners of his eyes, the faint silhouette of a man in the rain shone to his right.

He spun around and slid his rifle into his arms, aiming it at the shadow.

It was no longer there.

His mind drifted, he was old but the times he'd past still remain clear in his mind. He had been sheriff of this town 30 years, he was deputy for 28. Born and raised here, and the oldest resident, the towns memory stayed with him. He was living proof that this town had existed so long, alone and confined, and that it wasn't just some dream conjured by the young men who lived there.

He was now 75, an old man alone in the cold with a rifle, facing a shadow that may have never been there. He was not afraid.

"Who goes there?" he shouted at the hazy void. "This is the Sheriff, show yourself!" no voice answered. Abraham slowly walked forward into the dim alley, sweat began to form on his forehead, the heat inside of his cloak battling with the chilling cold of the air around him. His grip on the rifle tightened as he moved forward, a faint squeak coming from his gloved hands wrapping around the rifle's handgrip. A waft of wind cried behind him and he spun around, his hood falling of his head and onto his shoulders. His gray hair cut close to his scalp glistened as the drizzle coated his hair and face with water. There in front of him stood nothing… he turned once again, and again but nothing was there.

He lowered his rifle. In a whiff of air the tall shadow encased figure appeared in front of him.

"Good Evening…" the beautiful, deep voice of the figure tipped his head forward… his fangs shown in the moonlight. Relish felt like drifting into sleep. Then he leaned forward, and raised his rifle.

"Vampire…" Abraham brought the rifle up to the beast in a flash and pulled the trigger. The vampire gave a wail of pain and dispersed in a cloud of bats. Abraham shielded his face from the darkness that flapped about around him.

He ran through the streets carrying his rifle in his arms, the swarm of bats like a flood behind him. He looked back, aimed and shot at the squall of flying vermin. Blood splashed from the shadow of creatures and painted the alleyway. The bats came together in a dark mist and a sprinting man form emerged from the shadow.

The vampire. The beast lunged for the running sheriff in front of it and caught the lawman by the hood of his cloak.

The vampire rose into the air and cradled the sheriff in its arms. Abraham stared into the creatures beautifully distorted face.

"Listen to me…" the vampire crooned.

Abraham felt the mesmerizing allure of the vampires voice. He could feel the beast's mind creep slowly into his. But he could resist. He knew that he would not give in. He had the power to.

"Curse you, vampire" Abraham spat as he pulled the trigger of his rifle.

BLAM

A flare of light erupted between the vampire and Abraham. The creature screamed in pain as his shoulder burst into a flower of blood. The flesh around the wound began to sizzle and burn.

Abraham fell to the ground. Air whipped around at his face as he plummeted from the great height. He could see the vampire disperse in a cloud of darkness.

Abraham sped towards a roof and went straight through, his body forcing shards of wood and tiles flying into the air around him. He landed on a hard wood floor. Blood sprayed from his body staining the floor around him.

Screams echoed in the night.

Authors note: Sorry it took so long. I haven't really had that much time to write. D comes in the next chapter or so… just wait. Please review!


	4. Chapter Three: Memories Of A Broken Even...

A Night's Work

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the VHD series. Do not sue me…

Chapter Three: Memories of a Broken Evening

80 years the town has stood, 75 of those years I was around. This was all nothing but a refugee camp. Tents and sheds… years later a community sprang.

I remember the first walls of the first house being built, the first cross on the church, the first cobble stone on the town square, the first birth, the first death. I also remember the last message we'd ever hear from the outside. The telegram wrote only one word.

"Vampires"

No one understood, be we would all soon see. The first scream, the first cracks on the glass mirrors, the first cross on the church twisting horribly out of shape, the first wilting flowers, the first drop of blood shed. A handful of us made it through the night. The next night would hold more horror for us then any night we'd ever had endure before we settled there. People you've seen, people you knew, people you loved, in the shadows, feeding on those who still lived.

Images of blood and hate and fear painted the thoughts of those who managed to live through that night. And we cried, streams of tears trickling down our cheeks.

We were all alone.

Until the hunter came.

The tall figure bathed in black light, riding his mechanical steed. A wide brimmed hat adorned his head. He walked to me and knelt down, his shadow covering me, a deep fear seeping into my veins.

"Don't be afraid." He said. I nodded, tears still rolling from my eyes.

"What's your name child?" he asked, I answered

"Abraham Relish."

"Hello Abraham, where is everyone else?"

"In the night… they come out…" and I cried again.

"Don't worry… I'm here."

He kept me by his side as night crept across the sky. I stayed close under his cloak as the shadows grew long on the ground. And when the light drained from the sky the howls began. I cowered in fear under the hunters cloak as hoards of dark figures spread across the street. They fell on us and all I could here were my screams.

I woke and light invaded my eyes. I lay on a bed, my body bandaged. Across the room the hunter stood. He spoke,

"Your safe, keep you cross close." And he walked away towards the door.

"Wait!" I began, "what's your name?"

He turned his head,

"D"

and then he shut the door.

Abraham Relish woke from a vivid dream.

Sweat covered his face, his eyes shot and wide open, scouring the room. He tried to stand but his body would not permit it. He raised his voice.

"Help…" he cried, then silence reigned the room.

He could not feel his body, darkness seemed to float around him. He looked down onto his torso and found it bandaged and dressed. That was no dream. He was indeed attacked. Lucky he was still alive he thought.

"Sir?" a voice broke the silence as a pillar of light invaded the room.

"Who…?" he asked, squinting in the light.

"Its me sir." The man replied. He was the man from the sheriff's post not long ago.

Abraham stared at him with the most desolate of eyes.

"Get the Hunter… D…" then he drifted of into sleep.


End file.
